Dreams that are Real
by God's Little Hope
Summary: Rebekah a high school student who loves to read and write. Is sucked into Star wars. But to her it is a story that she wrote. She will meet some of the greatest jedi Qui-gon Jin, Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. Very AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Notes- '...' thoughts, This is my first story so please be nice. So constructive comments only please.

Rebekah sat at her desk trying to do her home work, right about now she would rather do anything than do her Biology homework or her Algebra they were some of her lest favorite classes. She sighed 'it has to be done' she thought, even wail she looked longingly at the books that she had read about a kajilen (her favorite made up number) times and would read another kajilen times if she only had the time. Among thoughs books was her own book that she had written in only one month it had 627 pages not including the word bank in the back. What amazed most people though when they herd that she had written a book was that she had done it during one of the most bussy school months for her the month of ThanksGiving. She had not gotten the book published yet she doubted she ever would only her best friend Hannah new the whole story because she still wanted to change a few things. But now she really needed to get back to her homework or there would be no reading or writing tonight.

3ish hours later

Rebekah looked at the clock it read 9:23 'plenty of time for reading'. Her home work was done and she was ready for tomorrow. Now all she had to do was pick a book or pad of paper and start on the fun stuff.

She walked over to the book shelf that she had gotten for one Christmas about 10 years ago now when she was 5 or 6. It was stuffed with her favorite books; The Inheritance Cycle, The Circle seres and many many others but tonight she zoned in on her Grandpa's old typewriter he had given to her after she had written her book. The typewriter was old and big but in some ways she liked it better than a paper and pencil. Her hand writing was really bad and the computer was being used by one of her many sisters. So she picked up the typewriter and brought it over to her reading and writing nook her beanbag with a small coffee table in the corner of her small room.

"Well let's see what will the story be tonight?" Rebekah asked of her imagination. As she had just finished writing a story about a family in Scotland. She did not have a story goeing on. Well that is on paper. She was always making storys it infact had gotten her in truble when she had zonedout at school. "How about a place with really cool technology that is not a very long time to come let. Hummmm..."

And with that little prompt she set of writing about a place of starships and an order of law keepers, called Jedi they were protectors of peace and justice. The Jedi do their jobs in the a place called the Galactic Republic in a galaxy far far away.

As Rebekah wrote she lost all awareness of the outside world, only the story was she aware of. It did not even seem like she was writing at all, her fingers needed not to touch the keys and she did not think of what she was writing. This was as it always was when she wrote for fun and not school.

Than all of a sudden she was jerked out of her story when her Mum called for her from her door. "Rebekah it is nearly midnight you need to go to bed now you have school tomorrow."

"Yes Mum I gess I forgot about the time. Sorry" Rebekah apologized

"That's okay but go to bed." Her mum said with a yawn. Rebekah sighed again only to realize she was tired and slowly got ready for bed. In a few minuets fell into bed and quickly fell into her never ending dreams or so she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rebekah herd a siren like sound go off. 'Whats that? It cant be the fire detector it does not sound like that.' She then herd sounds of people running and sounds of some sort of gun maybe. Rebekah then began to open her eyes. 'That was a wired dream...'

"WHAT IN THE WORLD!" Rebekah was not laying on her bed in her bedroom, she was on a metal table like thing. "Where am I?" Just then the sounds of blasters came closer. 'What? blasters how could those be blasters. I made them up, I wrote them they can't be real!' The sound of running and blasters came closer. they were just around the corner. 'Okay think Rebekah. I'm not any where on earth if those are really blasters. Oh No they are coming this way!' Rebekah ducked under the table thing hoping she would not be seen. She knew she could not just run off in some unknown place in a galaxy far far away.

Seven wired aliens came around the corner. They were dragging several people behind them by chains. 'They look like slavers? Maybe like in my story three Jedi were inpursute of slavers that were on a nearby planet.' Just then one of the captive saw here and whispered and he was dragged off.

"Go get away from here find some authorities... anyone just go and don't be caught."

Rebekah nodded and as they went around another corner she ran as quietly as possible.

Rebekah had no idea were to go or look, first she had not seen any windows second she could not read any of the sings by the doors. It was all in Basic not English. Even though she had written of Basic she had not made an alphabet yet so she could not read this writing at continued done the hall more slowly now. Rebekah turned at the sound of a blaster. 'Oh no, it sounds like they are coming back here again.' Rebekah turned into a small alcove in the hall hoping not to be seen. Rebekah pressed her back to the wall barley breathing. The aliens came into view of here hiding spot. One of them saw her. "Well... Well... Well... What do we have here a little humanoid girl. Come here little girl and I will not hurt you... Much." The closest to being human alien said with a very disconcerting smile.

Rebekah shook her head to scared to speak. The man if you could call him that

just stared at her for a minute. It was apparent he was not used to little girls not obeying him. He snarled and jumped at her pointing his blaster at he. "Now now pretty you do as I say if you don't want a hole threw your head." Rebekah slowly moved toward the other slaves. The man who had spoken to her said something in a strange language to one of the other slavers. The slaver came over to Rebekah and grabbed her arms and put her in chains with the others, and she was led away.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note- Sorry I had meant to update much sooner but for several reasons I did not, please forgive me.

Disclaimer- I do not own anything but for this plot and any unrecinizable characters. All recognizable characters are owned by George Lucas. I am writing this only for entertainment.

Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Rebekah groaned. A small amount of light made it past her slitted eyelids.

'Where am I?' She asked herself in the confines of her brain. 'Oh now I remember...'

**Flashback**

"Now now pretty you do as I say if you don't want a hole threw your head." Rebekah slowly moved toward the other slaves. The man who had spoken to her said something in a strange language to one of the other slavers. The slaver came over to Rebekah and grabbed her arms and put her in chains with the others, then they had went down a hall. As they walked Rebekah looked around trying to find out where they were. 'Are we on a ship?' Rebekah thought, she then spotted a window that looked out on a run down city. 'seem to be incorrect not a ship some type of building on a planet.'

"Look down girl!" The slaver said. They continued on until they got to a wall with an red button. One of the slavers went and pressed the red button and the wall moved. They were ordered out by a nice strong tug on the chain. 'Well that was not a door but a wall.' They were in the city now. Discreetly looking back at were they came from

Rebekah saw that it was some kind of ware house, 'maybe I could be totally wrong about that. where will they take us? Are we to be sold?' Wail Rebekah was thinking they had walked several blocks, they stopped when they got to a what looked like another ware house this one very run down, more so then the others they had passed. They were in a even more run down part of the city.

Rebekah and the other slaves were brought to a cold, dark and extremely big room. as the door opened they could see and hear (mostly hear) other people. 'So we are not the first to be captured by these people.' Rebekah thought. They were unchained from the main chain that held them together and taken one by one into the room. When it was Rebekah's turn she tried to look around her but that only got her a hit to the head, so head smarting and eyes blurry she was brought to a wall and chained to a pipe. Rebekah gladly sat along the wall and leaned her head on the wall. She could not help but close her eyes to sleep, even when she new that would be bad if she had a concussion.

**End Flashback**

So here she was now chained to a pipe in a unknown ware house thing. 'what am I going to do? I can't run even if I could get free of these chains how would I get out. And

what about every one else? I could not just leave them to be sold.' She sighed 'before I do anything I have to think, find out as much as I can about where we are and the slavers. There would be no point to getting out of here only to find this room to be heavily warded from exscape. If only I could get a message to the Jedi or the local authorities.' Rebekah wished

So for the rest of the day Rebekah talked to the others who spoke English also known as Basic. She did not find much as many could not speak Basic/English and even fewer would talk to her. People tended to want to talk acrose a big room. She did find out that they were on the planet of Kessel in the Outer Rim and yes they would be sold soon, most likly within the week. That was all that she had learned, but it was a start. To know where she was, was well nice even if it did not mean much. 'This day was semi-productive, well I think it has been a day, by my watch it has but it could be messed up or the days are longer or shorter on Kessel I don't know. I had better get some sleep as I do not know when I will be able to rest again... I am hungry... and thirsty... they barley gave us any water much less food. With those thoughts going though out her head she fell asleep.

Unknown to Rebekah a person was working on finding a way to get them free. His name was Obi-Wan Kenobi.

A.N. 2- Please Please review it is much easer to write when I know people care. So please review. Hope you enjoy and I will try to update sooner next time sorry about the long wait.


End file.
